


The Seduction

by OllyJay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/pseuds/OllyJay
Summary: This is the second of two chapters from 'Death of Beauty' that I didn't include because they interrupted the flow of the story.





	

Contemplating the woman seated at the vanity as she prepared herself for bed, Jack thought back to their earlier discussion. It was impossible for him to even pretend to be interested in anyone else when his senses were so full of her. Her silky skin, her sultry voice, her perfume, her flavour, the way she looked at him when he touched her.

He stepped behind Phryne bending down to kiss the freckles scattered across her right shoulder.

"Mmm... Jack that feels divine," she purred closing her eyes to better focus on the velvet feel of his lips on her skin.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the last traces of perfume on her skin as he whispered into her ear, "I've been thinking about kissing those freckles all day."

She opened her eyes to catch his in the mirror, "Care to show me what else you've been thinking about Jack?"

He returned her gaze thoughtfully before deciding this wasn't the time for banter. She'd just given him an invitation that he very much wanted to accept - and so he did, "Stand up for me Phryne?"

She didn't hesitate to comply with his request as he moved the chair from between them.

He ran his hands in from the edge of her shoulders to her neck and along her collarbone and up her graceful throat. He let his fingers stroke down to the swell of her breasts just above her camisole and back up to the base of her throat. He lowered his head to her neck, alternating between quick flicks of his tongue and gentle kisses.

She pushed her head back to expose more of her neck to him, "Jack, how do you make my body burn wherever you touch me?"

In response he sucked on the delicate skin at her neck until she gasped. Then he pressed his naked body against her so she could feel he was hard, "Touching you makes me burn," he growled into her neck.

She met his eyes in the mirror before dropping them to where his fingers were tracing along the top of her camisole. She could see the clear outline of her nipples and she breathed in when she felt his fingers follow the path of her eyes to lightly flick across her breasts. She arched her back pushing into his hands as he dropped his head to ravish her neck again.

He released her slightly so his fingers could run around and across her nipples, studying her reactions in the mirror, enjoying the way she abandoned herself to the sensations he was creating. He switched between light caresses and pinches with his fingers to more forceful strokes with his palm, drawing a low moan from her lips as she lifted her arms up to run her hands through his hair. She pushed him back down to her neck undulating against him as his attentions sent shivers down her spine.

He forced himself to pull back from her and lifted his head, meeting her eyes in the mirror as she lowered her arms and let her eyes track slowly down her body. She gasped as his right hand followed the path of her eyes, whilst his left continued to tease her nipple. When her eyes reached the apex of her legs she breathed in as he slipped his fingers under the silk leg of her french knickers.

"Phryne," he breathed when he felt how wet she was. Running his now slick fingers around her clitoris, he spread his other hand over her breast and, with a low rumble, ground himself against her.

His fingers stroking her, his palm rubbing her nipple and the hard length of him against her buttocks left her writhing against him. Reaching one arm over her shoulder to grab the back of his head, turning to kiss along his jaw, "It's too much Jack, I can't..." she began to tremble against him. He stopped stroking her but maintained pressure on her clitoris until she was still.

He struggled for a moment to gain control of himself then looked back in the mirror to find her watching him under hooded eyes. He loosened his hold on her breast, dropping his eyes to where his fingers still rested between her legs and waited for her to drop her eyes. When she did he pushed his fingers into her before bringing his hand slowly up her body. When he got to her breast he let the back of his hand ghost across her nipple, smiling at her in drawn breath and the way it instantly hardened.

"You're gorgeous," he told her moving his hand to her mouth, then running his wet fingers around her lips, watching as her tongue flicked out to taste herself on him. He groaned at the sight, "Do you taste sweet Phryne? God, I bet you do," he was transfixed by the way her tongue was stroking along his fingers. She closed her mouth around one of his fingers, sucking it deep into her mouth and running her tongue around it. She opened her mouth wider to let him slip the second finger in and continued to caress them with both her lips and tongue. He pressed himself against her growling as he stared at where his fingers were disappearing into her mouth.

"Turn around for me Phryne?" he whispered, stepping back to give her room before dropping to his knees, placing his hands on her hips and rubbing his face against the silk of her camisole. Her hands dropped to caress his head.

"I want to taste you," he felt her hands clench in his hair. He ran his hands under her camisole, reaching for the waistband of her french knickers to undo the small pearl buttons on the side and guide them down her legs. His hands returned to her hips lifting the camisole so he could rub his face against the silk of her skin and he breathed in deeply.

"Gorgeous," he murmured against her skin. He pulled back to run his right hand down from her hip to her thigh, then spread his hand so his thumb rested on her inner thigh. He stroked all the way up to her clitoris, hearing her intake of breath before he lowered his head to where his thumb rested, flicking his tongue out, "Oh God, you are sweet," he growled against her.

She made an incoherent noise of pleasure, entwining her fingers in his hair.

She moved against his mouth, rubbing against the warm, wet softness as he lapped at her. Then his fingers entered her slowly and she gasped as they filled her. He licked her in rhythm with the movement of his fingers, a slow and steady pace, refusing to let her hands on his head increase the tempo.

"Faster..." she panted, desperate for him to speed up.

He removed his mouth and stilled his fingers, "No. My fantasy, my pace." He watched her struggle to rein in her natural impulse to take over. He gave her a moment and then, placing his left hand on her buttock he put his mouth on her again letting his tongue make a slow lazy circles around her clitoris as his fingers renewed their movement inside her.

He could hear her losing control now, she was panting, her hands moving heedlessly through his hair. Then he felt her quiver against his mouth and around his fingers. "Jack, Jack, Jack..." she panted as she came apart for him. He ceased the movement of his fingers deep within her and closed his lips around her clitoris sucking gently as she shuddered against him. He rested his head on her stomach, as her hands stroked through his hair, breathing deeply to calm himself.

He stood up, pulling her into his embrace and dropping his head to kiss her deeply, excited by the knowledge that she could taste herself on his tongue. He guided her back towards the bed, breaking the kiss to bring her camisole over her head.

He encouraged her onto the bed, crawling up to lie between her legs, his mouth level with her breasts. When she tried to pull him up into another kiss he resisted.

"Jack, don't you want..."

He interrupted her, "I'm doing exactly what I want Miss Fisher," letting his right hand drop down to her hip and run along the outside of her left thigh, guiding her leg to rest over his hip so he could feel her wetness against his stomach.

She sighed, sinking into the pleasure of his undemanding kisses on her breasts and the pressure of his hand against her outer thigh. After a while she realised that his hand was gently pushing and releasing her leg against his body, and that his kisses were falling in time with the movement. It wasn't overt but she could feel her arousal building again. This time there was no sense of urgency, just subtle anticipation of the release to come.

"Hmm... whatever you're doing it feels wonderful," she said, languidly stretching her arms above her head, enjoying the feel of his weight on top of her. She was slightly surprised as this was not a position she chose often, but then everything about this man was a surprise.

When he felt her responding he moved his hand from her thigh to her buttock, encouraging her to press harder against him. He let his kisses come closer to her hardening nipples, chuckling softly as she squirmed to get his lips to touch them. She could feel her slickness where his hand was encouraging her to rub against his skin. Without warning he took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking strongly at the same time as his hand on her buttock forced her tight against him.

Her hand clutched the back of his head to hold him on her breast and she arched her back pushing her clitoris hard against him as she threw back her head, groaning something that could have been his name. He held her tightly as she pulsed against him until he felt her slow and all of the tension leave her body.

"Jack?" she mumbled, her voice soft and completely sated, "Turns out I'm very keen on your fantasies, you must promise to tell me them all."

Smiling he guided her leg back down and crawled up to lie beside her, putting one arm underneath her shoulders, rolling her gently to face him. She felt like a rag doll in his arms. When she looked like she was going to speak again he stopped her, "Hush, sleep, I've got you," gently stroking the side of her face until her eyes closed. He snuggled her in tight against his chest and kissed her forehead, "I've got you," he repeated, as the pattern of her breathing told him she was falling asleep.

He was amused by the irony of her request that he share his fantasies. Because if he told her his greatest fantasy - that their engagement was more than just a convenient fiction, she would run so fast she'd be in Melbourne before sunrise. But she couldn't read his thoughts and so, with the woman he desired nestled against him and a look of absolute contentment on his face, he continued to enjoy his fantasy as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
